


Bored

by NovaNara



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Bored Jim, International Moriarty Day, M/M, because it's the birthday of the man Moriarty was inspired from
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3476408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaNara/pseuds/NovaNara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is bored. Sebastian needs an idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bored

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

“Baaast! I'm bored!” Jim whines out of the blue.

“Why don't you play sudoku?” Sebastian Moran, sniper extraordinaire and minder of the overgrown toddler the consulting criminal often turns into, sighs.

“That's too easy, Bast. What kind of a suggestion is that?” Jim protests.

“Well, if you want me to entertain you...” Sebastian drawls with a leer.

“I didn't say I'm horny,” the criminal mastermind chides.

“Well, I could _make_ you horny if you gave me a moment,” Moran promises.

“We'll have to time you with a stopwatch, to see how quick you can arouse me...some other time.” Moriarty grins.

“But not now?” the sniper utters, disappointed. Jim shakes his head.

“Well, why don't you give Sherlock a call? Or Mycroft? That used to cheer you up,” Sebastian proposes, fumbling for an idea.

“They believe me dead still, you idiot! I need something flashy to come back. Can't just send a text. That'd be so anticlimatic,” Moriarty yells at him.

“Well, what if you entertain me? Get at the piano. I pick the melody...and you won't be able to play without errors,” Sebastian challenges.

“Oh really?” Now Jim is seriously offended. He's a brilliant pianist.

“Really. Because you'll be playing blind.”

“Not an hardship.”

“Wanna bet?”


End file.
